


lots of teasing and a little bit of harm

by ohredhun



Series: thoughts of a thot [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinda domestic too, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, baby boy!xukun, fluff kinda, xukun in subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohredhun/pseuds/ohredhun
Summary: Ziyi is away on a business trip. Zhengting and Xukun decide to tease him.





	lots of teasing and a little bit of harm

**Author's Note:**

> this is un-beta-ed so there might be errors somewhere idk i cant be bothered to check bc i want zhengzikun asap jdnjdnjfs anyways if u spot errors pls dont be afraid to address them in the comments! thanks, huns.

_[1 New Message]  
Decided to play dress up. How are you, Zi? We miss you xx  
[image attached]_

Zhengting is a brave one. This is something Ziyi has realized throughout the course of their relationship. Always diving deep without testing the waters. Never too careful on crossing lines. It’s something Ziyi finds endearing. But now, right now, as he looks at Xukun through the screen of his phone, in a black mesh top tucked inside a pastel blue skirt, held up a little to reveal the lace panties underneath that show a sneak peak of Xukun’s most sensitive skin, Ziyi doesn’t think he appreciates his boyfriends making his dick hard in the middle of the day.

Contrary to Zhengting’s personality and Xukun’s facade, Xukun is the shyer one. Never the one to initiate but always the one to willingly be led. It’s endearing in a completely different way and Ziyi often finds himself wondering how it’s possible for someone to fall for two people who are almost entirely different, yet here he is, completely whipped. Maybe it’s with the way Xukun and Zhengting coexist. Never one without the other. Xukun makes up for Zhengting’s shortcomings, and vice versa.

_You’re getting a little brave, aren't you?_

Ziyi replies. Finally. After three days of Zhengting and Xukun teasing him with daring pictures (that he might or might have not jerked off on), Ziyi finally decides to break his silence. He’s got a lot of free time today, anyway.

A _TING!_ from his phone catches his attention as he tries to work his buttons off.

_I made Xukun take it off since you  
didn’t seem to like it.  
[image attached]_

Xukun is staring at him with head slightly bowed down and hands covering his crotch protectively from his phone screen. The small curve in his lips gives away his shyness and Ziyi could hear the shy giggle from the plump pair. Xukun does that, release a giggle whenever he’s embarrassed. There isn’t one time that Zhengting and Ziyi didn’t find it cute. When he swipes left, Ziyi sees Xukun trying to hide his mortified face with both his hands, causing his cock to spring freely and appear on the photo. Fuck, the things Ziyi would do to Xukun once he gets the chance.

For now, though, Ziyi has to make do with this. He dials Zhengting’s number through FaceTime after unzipping and taking his pants off to release his hardening dick from its tight cage.

“Hiiii~ Ziyi!!!” Zhengting’s bubbly voice greets him. The bastard even has the audacity to pretend as if he didn’t do something. As if he isn’t the one behind the teasing that made Ziyi hard for three days straight.

Ziyi’s voice is low as he says, “Zhengting.”

The mentioned man just giggles. Hey, at least his plans worked. “Kun, it’s Ziyi.” It takes some time for Xukun to appear in front of the camera and Ziyi reckons it’s because he put his mesh top back on. Ziyi gulps, below his phone, his index finger traces the outline of his cock through his briefs.

“Hi, Ge.” Xukun waves and smiles, his face still tinged with a bit of red.

Ziyi smiles back. “Hey, Kun.”

“What I don’t get a smile, too?” Zhengting pouts in fake dejection.

Ziyi’s eyes close in their own accord as he traces a vein on his now unclothed shaft. He bites his lower lip to stop a moan from coming out so only a small sound that sounds more like an exhale escapes his mouth. Ziyi doesn’t see Zhengting’s lip curling up. He has another idea.

“Should I make it up to you, huh, Zi?” He starts, and then, addressing Xukun, “What do you think, Kun? What should we do to make Ziyi less mad at me?”

Ziyi forces his eyes to open so he can look at Xukun when he speaks. It only makes Xukun shyer, though, blabbering, “I—I—I’m...” Zhengting squeezes his thigh to try and calm him down. He whispers something Ziyi doesn’t catch. Xukun looks at him confusedly. “A.. a show?” Zhengting nods. “W-We’ll do wha.. whatever Ziyi Ge wants us t-to?” Xukun might have mindlessly slipped into subspace. He’s mostly shy, yes, but he only ever stutters this much in subspace.

“Would you like that, Zi? I know you miss doing _things_ to Kunkun,” taunts Zhengting. “Do you want me to do it to him for you?” Zhengting looks at Xukun despite addressing his words to Ziyi. He cups Xukun’s face. “Do you want me to satisfy our Kunkun in your place?”

Xukun leans in to Zhengting’s touch and answers mindlessly. “Y-Yes plea.. please.”

Under his breath, Ziyi mutters, “Fuck,” before looking pointedly at Zhengting. And the latter knows he’s sold.  
 

 

“Hold this for me, huh, baby?” Zhengting gives the phone to Xukun. “Don’t drop it or Ziyi Ge and Zhengting Ge will be mad, okay?”  
  
Xukun only nods; at the back of his mind, he can’t process what Zhengting is saying. He accepts the phone being handed to him, anyway.  
  
“Hey baby,” Ziyi manages to greet him just before Xukun shuts his eyes and whimpers, dropping his phone. God, Ziyi could get off with just this. When Xukun picks up his phone, he mutters, “S-Sorry, ge,” in the littlest voice that tugged on Ziyi’s heart and cock. Ziyi decides to wrap his hand around his dick, stroking it and trying to hold it in place. He fears it might run away to where Xukun is.  
  
“It’s fine, baby. Can you show me what Zhengting ge’s doing?” Xukun nods, biting his lips, before he taps the switch camera button on Zhengting’s phone and angled it so Ziyi gets a view of Zhengting peppering kisses on their baby boy’s inner thighs. Right above where Zhengting’s lips are is the lace underwear from the picture earlier that he put on Xukun at Ziyi’s demands.  
  
Ziyi hears Xukun moan when Zhengting’s breath ghosts his barely-clothed cock and Ziyi, from the other side of the screen, decides it’s time to move his hand. “Suck him off for me, ‘Ting.”  
  
Zhengting responds, “Gladly,” despite not being able to see Ziyi. He pushes the panties slightly to the side so he can pull Xukun’s dick out. It’s the right amout of cute and small, and Zhengting looks straight at the camera as he gives it a lick across its length. It doesn’t take long before Zhengting bobs his head up and dives down so he can fit the whole of Xukun’s shaft in his mouth. (It isn’t hard to do, by the way.) He looks tauntingly at Ziyi even though he can’t see the latter and Ziyi would have been annoyed if not for the fact that Zhengting looks so hot teasing him with a dick in his mouth. Ziyi makes a mental note to block whatever smart thing Zhengting has to say to him with his cock next time. Maybe, then, he’d appreciate Zhengting’s mouth more. He gathers what little of precum sits on the head of his dick for a smoother slide down and when it doesn’t help, he gets up and goes to the bathroom to fetch the hotel-accomodated-lotion, then goes back to his bed, pumping his shaft on the way.  
  
“G-Ge...” Both men stop what they’re doing when Xukun speaks. Xukun taps the switch camera button once again so Ziyi can see his face. He knows it’s impolite to talk to his gege without showing his face. “Kunkun... Kunkun wanna see Z-Ziyi ge’s...” Xukun’s face heats up and he cocks his head to the side.  
  
Considering he’s not the one being addressed, Zhengting gets back to work, making Xukun throws his free hand into his mouth to stifle the sob that threatens to come out at the sudden heat his sensitive flesh has been enveloped in.  
  
“My what?” Ziyi encourages. “Use your words, baby.” Ziyi immerses himself at how beautiful Xukun is like this, so shy and hesitating, with one hand up his mouth as he cries and cries at the pleasure Zhengting gives.  
  
“D-dick. K-Kunkun wanna s-see Ziyi ge’s... Z-Ziyi gege’s dick..” And not losing his manners, he adds, “P-please?” And who is Ziyi to reject his Kunkun when his baby asks so nicely? So he switches his camera to the back so it’s easier to angle it and show Xukun what he wants to see.  
  
“Keep the front camera on, baby. Ziyi ge wants to see your face.”  
  
Xukun mutters a low, “O-Okay,” before Zhengting makes him wail.  
  
Ziyi watches every bit of change in Xukun’s expression. God is he so so beautiful. He lets his ears swamp with the music that is Xukun’s moans and his eyes with the art that is Xukun’s face as he paints himself with his own tears. Tears of pure pleasure, of course. Ziyi won’t have it any other way. Xukun’s nose crunches and he bites his lips as a wave of moans and fresh tears spill themselves out carelessly and Ziyi knows Xukun is close. He knows and acknowledges this because he, too, is close. Xukun can see it at how Ziyi’s cock is red and his hands are rushing like a car going 70 in an urban interstate. And something about Ziyi on the verge of his own orgasm just watching him makes Xukun’s stomach flutter in pride just before it tightens and his mouth hangs loosely as his cock repeatedly hit Zhengting’s throat as his boyfriend goes deeper, _and deeper, and_ – Zhengting grabs the phone from his hand and ends the call just before Xukun can show off to Ziyi how great he can look while coming undone.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think! ♥


End file.
